


learning to fly

by justsomerain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: If a boy kisses you, he likes you. If you're not sure if you like it, you gotta find out a way to be sure if you like it.(AKA Jester might prefer kissing Beau, she's not sure. Better check.)





	learning to fly

Jester knew that if a boy kissed you, that meant he liked you. It may not always be in a long term way, she had seen enough in the Lavish Chateau, but kissing meant something. In all her books it meant something. In Tusk Love it meant something when Oskar had kissed Guinevere, and Guinevere had felt all happy inside and she and Oskar had just fallen deeper in love, even though they were not supposed to. 

Nott had said that it counted, but she still wasn’t too sure, herself. She had definitely felt more alive, but really did that count if you were drowning when you were kissed, cause drowning was kind of like dying, and not dying is more alive than dying. She certainly didn’t feel any different. She had kissed a boy, or rather, a boy had kissed her, and everything had mostly stayed the same, except for the fact that they almost died and that it had led to everything with Avantika.

Jester worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, looking up at the wooden ceiling of the inn room she shared with Beau, before turning her head in the darkness, narrowing her eyes to focus on the shape of Beau within arm’s length, her back turned towards Jester, knees pulled up high, breathing slow and even. They had shared a room since the first day they met, and Jester was intimately familiar with the sound of Beau’s breathing, the way she tossed and turned, the way she curled up underneath the blankets.

She turned to look at the ceiling again, squeezing her eyes tightly shut, Beau shifting in her sleep, sighing. Jester had wanted to talk to Beau about it, but somehow she hadn’t managed to. It wasn’t like Beau didn’t know what she was talking about, even if it was different. After all, Beau liked girls, and Jester liked boys, and that was different. Not that girls weren’t pretty and soft, but she liked boys, and kissing boys, even if they just did it to make sure you could get them and your friends out of a temple flooding with water, and even if she didn’t really feel any different yet. She was pretty sure it was still to come, cause Avantika was gone and now she and Fjord could really talk.

So it was completely different. Not that she judged Beau. Kissing girls was probably really nice, especially when the girls probably had soft lips and were muscular and cool and kind to her even if they didn’t really smile as much at other people.

Jester let out a sigh, opening her eyes again, turning on her side to look at Beau. When she was asleep her brow was smooth, the usual frown replaced by a peaceful look, her mouth open ever so slightly. Beau knew about kissing. Maybe she should just ask Beau for her opinion. More opinions was better, and Nott was just one person, and anyway she said she didn’t remember her first kiss even though she also said you never forget so maybe kisses were just like that. Special but not really special.

She opened her mouth, immediately closing it again as she stared at Beau. Beau was asleep, and waking her up would be mean, probably, and so she said nothing, turning again to lay on her back. Maybe kissing a girl would be different than kissing a boy. Boys were fine, she supposed, and sometimes handsome, but girls were really pretty and soft.

It was probably best to let Beau sleep, she could always ask her in the morning. Jester smiled before closing her eyes, and before she was able to think about it some more, she had fallen fast asleep.


End file.
